Closer, one case at a time
by bones junkie4life
Summary: Case fanfic...pretty much the ultimate put b&b together fic...lol just read it. ALMOST LIKE HANDCUFFS OF LOVE WITH A CASE!
1. sleepytime!

hey guys! this was originally 3 separate one shots, with three scenes from this fic...i wont tell you which! lol...but it expanded...(cuz i forced it to) and now its all grown up: )

I dedicate this to my friends Erica and Kayleen... : )

Oh yeah, i dont own bones. cuz if i did, booth would be david the statue, not a nerd for halloween (ohh the leaf...)

-------------------

Booth walked into Brennan's office. She wasn't there, so he decided to wait. He collapsed onto her couch. He yawned and stretched. He had not slept at all last night, because Parker had a fever almost all night. When the fever finally broke, around four o'clock, he stayed at Rebecca's house to watch Parker sleep. He didn't get that chance that often. Soon he was curled up comfortably on her couch, fast asleep.

--------------------

Brennan walked into her office, Angela following close behind. She sighed and turned to look at Angela. "I really don't want to talk about it Angela."

Angela smirked. "That's okay, I found something much more interesting to talk about." She whispered.

Brennan was rummaging through some paperwork on her desk. "Hm?"

"Shh! Don't wake him." Angela pleaded.

Brennan turned around and looked at Booth. He was sleeping soundly with a pillow wrapped protectively under his arm. Brennan turned to Angela. "You know I have to." She whispered.

Angela grinned. "No you don't, you could just jump in there with him and make all of my wildest dreams come true."

Brennan ignored her and walked over to Booth. "Booth...Booth...wake up..." She said softly, gently shaking him.

Booth stirred slightly, smiling groggily. "mmmm...five more minutes Bones..."

"See?" Angela said. "It's fate."

Brennan turned to her. "I don't believe in fate."

"Bones, quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Booth said from under a pillow.

Brennan rolled her eyes, and grabbed a pillow. "Booth wake up or else..."

Booth didn't move. She whacked him with the pillow, and Booth instantly shot up. "Bones! What are you doing?"

Brennan grinned. "Trying to get a sleeping neanderthal off of my couch."

Booth grinned back. "If you keep insulting me I will ask another forensic anthropologist to help me on the case."

Brennan's face lit up. "We have a case?"

Booth nodded. "Got the file here, but since I'm a neanderthal..."

"Oh stop being petty. Let's go." Brennan said and ran off to get her kit.

Angela grinned. "I guess the way to Brennan's heart is through cases."

Booth grinned. "I guess. Not that I care."

Angela nodded knowingly. "Of course not..." She left the office and watched them walk out to Booth's car. "Of course not..."

-------------------

that was better than i thought it would be! lol r&r please!


	2. partners and angst

yay! i thought of a case! i was like omg what am i gonna do? i dunno! so i thought and tada! (oh and erica, and kay...wondering what it is? I am not telling you, but it isnt in this post. hehe!)

----------------------

"Fill me in on what you have so far." Brennan said, settling herself into the car.

"Last night a girl was at a concert-"

"A girl was at a concert? Are you serious?"

Booth smiled. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Brennan studied him. "No, your body language seems to imply that you are speaking the truth."

"Good. Whatever. Anyways, this girl was at a concert, and she walked outside-"

"She walked outside? Really? Why would she miss the concert?"

"Bones! Not the point! Do you want details?" Booth said angrily.

"Sorry Booth, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Since when did you ask pointless questions?"

"Since you decided my questions were pointless." Brennan said dryly.

"...fine." Booth said, trying to control his anger. "So, she walked outside, _during the intermission_, and she heard something rustling in the grass."

"Something alive?" Brennan asked leery.

"No, Bones. It was a ghost."

"No need to be sarcastic Booth." Brennan said smirking.

"I wasn't-" Booth turned to her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Booth, why are you so touchy today?" Brennan asked.

"I am _not_ touchy." Booth said in a angry tone.

"Okay. You're not touchy." Brennan said airily.

"Fine! You wanna know what happened? Do you?"

"Of course." Brennan said, concerned.

"I have a headache from no sleep last night, I got called a neanderthal, I have had no coffee, and you won't stop asking pointless questions."

"Sounds like angst." Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked, shocked she knew the word.

"You know, teenage angst."

"How do you know about that?" Booth bit his lip.

Brennan smiled. "Last night I watched a video on youtube called wizard angst. And I didn't know what angst was, so I googled it."

Booth pinched his lips together to keep from laughing. "Why did you watch the Harry Potter puppet pals?"

"You know what that is?" Brennan asked, mildly surprised.

"Bones, I have a son. Of course I know what that is."

"Oh. Well, yesterday, one of the new interns was talking about it, and I was curious."

Booth grinned. "Ah squints, one day they may grow up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked defensively.

Booth smiled and stopped the car. "We're here."

---------------------

Brennan ran over to the body. "Don't touch that!"

Booth speed walked behind her. "You might want to listen to her."

Brennan sighed. "Okay, so preliminary findings..."

Booth's cell phone starting ringing. "crap..." He muttered. It was Rebecca. "Bones, can you just get the notes down and fill me in later?"

"But Booth-"

"Here." Booth said quickly, grabbing a guy. "He will write down everything you say." Booth looked at the man, who nodded. "Great I gotta take this." He ran toward the car, and flipped open his cell phone. "Booth."

"Seeley! How dare you! Didn't you learn from the 'Drew' experience?"

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, feigning innocence. He knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"You did a background check on James! And had him followed!"

"Rebecca he is a felon!"

"_Ex-_felon Seeley."

"The ex doesn't make a difference!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Once a felon, always a felon. I don't want him near my son."

"Well, you don't have a say in the matter do you?"

"What?"

"You can't come near Parker until you take those agents off of James, and that's final!" Rebecca hung up.

"Damn!" Booth swore under his breath.

Brennan walked up to him. "Female, 15-20 years of age, severe trauma to the-"

"Bones, please, no squint talk." Booth said softly, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, severe trauma to the head as a result from a strong hit from a blunt object. Broken wrists indicate she was forced on the ground, and possible signs of rape. I won't really know anything else until we get the bones back to the lab."

"Okay. Fine. Are you done here?" Booth asked exhaustedly.

"Yes, I am done here. Are you okay? Who called?"

"Rebecca. She won't let me see Parker." Booth clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. "All because I am nervous that a man who was arrested is around _my_ son. Does that even seem logical to you? I was just trying to protect him."

"I know Booth." Brennan said comfortly, patting his back.

"She has no right! He is _my _son too! No Right! No Right..." Booth continued to mutter as he slumped into the car. Brennan got in as well.

"She does have no ethical right, Booth. However, legally..."

"I know. I have absolutely zero rights to Parker."

"But she shouldn't deprive you of your son. You are a good father." Brennan said.

Booth turned to her. "You think?"

"Of course Booth! I may not be good with children, but Parker adores you. Anyone can see that."

"Thanks Bones. That means alot."

Brennan smiled. "Of course Booth. That's what partners are for."

-----------------------------

hehe! partners are for more than just that: ) r&r please! btw, i don't own harry potter puppet pals, but i am amused by them!


	3. Secrets

hey guys! so yeah another chap. enjoy: )

----------------------------

Booth walked into Brennan's office. "So, you are not on the platform...did you get all the info out of the bones?"

"That isn't possible. But I am waiting for DNA tests and the dental profile to come in."

Booth smiled. "And it's seven o'clock at night."

"Yeah." Brennan said, staring at her computer screen. "It is seven. And you are not dragging me away this time Booth."

Booth smirked. "I never drag you away from your work."

Brennan looked up at him. "Yes you do! Everytime I finally get into an efficient-"

"Bones, come on! Why are you so mean to me? I only try to help." Booth said, smiling innocently.

Brennan stood up. "Really? You only try to help?"

Booth nodded. "Yes."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Right." She walked up to him. "What do you want Booth?"

Booth smirked. "Well, now that you aren't working, do you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Brennan sighed. "Booth...how do you-"

Booth smiled. "Don't ask Bones," He handed Brennan her coat. "it comes with the package."

--------------------

Booth led Brennan into the diner. "So really, what did you get from the bones?"

"Well, like I said previously, female, 15-20, blunt trauma to the head-"

"possible rape, some bondage. I know. What else?"

Brennan eyed him sharply. "I believe she practiced Tae Kwando."

"Really? How did you find that out?"

"Do you really want to know?" Brennan smirked.

Booth smirked, as the waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "No, not really."

Once they ordered, Brennan's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Bren. Dentals came in, her name is Maria Cuaron. And she goes to high school." Angela said.

"High school? Which high school?"

"Sapson High School." Angela smiled at Hodgins who had just walked in.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No prob sweetie."

Brennan hung up. Booth smiled at her. "Was that about the girl?"

"Yes. The victim's name is Maria Cuaron, and she goes to Sapson High School."

"Sapson?" Booth asked curiously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Booth sighed. He wished he didn't know the place. It would make this case a lot less creepy.

"Oh, okay." Brennan smiled. Their food arrived, and they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Bones..." Booth started timidly.

"Yes?" Brennan asked, putting her fork down.

"Do you believe in-in second chances?"

"Why?" Brennan asked. "Is this about that high school?"

"Maybe...I just don't wanna go there." Brennan just stared at Booth, waiting for him to finish. He sighed. "I just, have a past there."

Brennan bit her lip. "Oh. Good or bad?"

Booth smiled. "God knows."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Of course you believe that, God is omnipotent according to you."

Booth smiled. "Hopefully he can't see everything I feel."

Brennan smirked. "Becuase then you wouldn't have a secret."

Booth smiled and leaned toward Brennan. "Bones...everyone has secrets."

Brennan smiled. "I know that."

---------------------------

oooo...why does booth know the high school? haha. i dunno. but i am tired of mine. so yeah. haha. now that i have randomly vented to you guys, please r&r!!! oh yeah, and i hope you guys aren't confused by this chapter, there is a lot of stuff i left unexplained...just let me know if you like this style in a review.


	4. high school

hey guys! so yeah another chap. enjoy: ) Hey KayKay! This chapter is dedicated to you. I have a sweet Booth in this chapter, and a playful booth. but a loving booth. enjoy sweetie! i love you! this chapter is my best so far i think. but i am sure people will think otherwise. : )

----------------------------

Booth strode into the lab the next morning. Brennan was fixing her hair in her office. Booth smirked as she stubbornly stuffed a loose strand of hair into a bobby pin. She stopped and smirked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her dainty bun. He knocked on her door and swaggered into her office. "Heyya Bones. Ready to go back to high school?"

Brennan shook her head vehemently, and Booth watched as a couple strands of hair fell out of her bun and gently framed her face. "I never liked high school," Brennan said. "there seemed to be too much teenage drama constantly. I never understood why people would irrationally lash out at people."

Booth laughed. "No one does. That's why high school is such a mystery."

"It's not very mysterious Booth. The teens are reacting to-"

"Not so early Bones. I haven't had coffee yet."

"Why not?"

Booth smiled as he gestured her to walk out first. "I was waiting for you."

Brennan shrugged. "If you needed coffee, you should have just had some."

Booth rolled his eyes in frustration. "I can't believe it! You are the only person who makes me feel bad about doing something nice."

Brennan bit her lip. "I don't understand how I-"

"I know Bones. Let's go to Sapson"

------------------------

Booth placed his hand at the small of Brennan's back was they entered the school. They walked directly to the principal's office. Booth flashed his badge at the secretary. "We need to talk with the principal."

The secretary brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Mr. Travis is not in right now." She said. "You can wait in his office if you would like."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled, and led them to the office, making sure to accentuate her body so Booth would notice. Booth smiled as she closed the door. "Wow, she was pretty obvious wasn't she?"

Brennan smirked. "Many females prefer the alpha-males because they exude sexual confidence."

"Do you?" Booth asked.

"I don't really prefer any particular type of male. I like intelligence, and sincerety in their actions. If the man is able to explain himself so that I can understand him, I think he is a good possible match."

"What about looks?"

"Looks are last in my system."

Booth laughed. "You have a system?"

Brennan nodded, confused at his amusement. "It's rational, how else are you supposed to know who you should be with?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know, by how you feel?"

Brennan bit her lip, and then the principal rushed in. "I am so sorry Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

Booth smiled. "That's okay sir. Did you know a student named Maria Cuaron?"

Travis sat down. "Um, yes. I think I did know her. She was involved in the newspaper, and she interviewed me."

"Really?" Brennan asked. "Why?"

"Well, I am new to the school here."

Booth nodded. "Do you know any of her friends?"

"Yes actually. I overheard her talking about a girl named Emma Davidson. She seems to be her best friend."

"Do you know where she is?"

"At MIT. Our robotics team advanced to nationals, and they are held annually at MIT"

"Oh, could we go over there?" Booth asked.

Travis smiled. "Sure, but be prepared. Those robotics teams, they are pretty crazy."

Booth smirked. "I am sure. Thank you for your time sir."

Brennan smiled, and she and Booth left his office. "So are we going to talk to Emma or her parents first?"

Booth sighed. "I already know the parents died."

"How?"

"I read the file." Booth replied nervously. "She was in the foster system, and I have already alerted the appropriate officials."

Brennan sighed. "She was smart. She was going to become something."

Booth smiled. "Like you."

Brennan shrugged, embarrassed. "Let's go."

Booth smiled. "Of course, Bones. After you."

------------------------

Brennan sat in the passenger side of the SUV, watching Booth as he silently weaved through traffic. "Booth, what is your past at Sapson high? Does it involve the victim?"

Booth grinned. "That Bones, you won't get until you figure out a saying."

Brennan sighed. She hated when he was evasive. "What saying?"

Booth slowed to a stop in front of the Jeffersonian, and turned to her, smirking. "You don't know where you are going if you don't know where you've been."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Booth grinned. "Think about it. Go get the report and meet me back here in one hour. We are heading out to MIT."

Brennan got out of the car reluctantly. "But Booth-"

"See ya in an hour!" He shouted as he closed the door and speed off.

Angela smiled as she walked over to Brennan. "What did he tell you?"

Brennan sighed. "You don't know where you are going if you don't know where you've been."

Angela nodded. "That quote fits you."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked, exasperatingly.

Angela smirked. "Think about it." She walked inside, leaving Brennan alone.

Wearily, Brennan trudged to her office. "I hate mulling over things..." She muttered to herself as she collected the necessary paper work. "Besides, I know where I've been. The foster system. What does that mean anyway? Is he trying to tell me something about my father?" She sighed and grabbed her coat as she walked out of the door. "This is why I hate psychology."

---------------------------

I really like this chapter. I hope you do too. But i won't know unless you review!!


	5. trip to the airport

HeHe! MIT! I am totally excited about MY robotics competition. We are gonna ROCK! oh yeah! haha!

-------------------------------

Booth pulled up in the SUV, and Brennan walked over to the car. Booth smirked as she stepped in the car. "Hey Bones, look what I got?"

Brennan sighed as she put on her seatbelt, not looking at him. "What?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "I am showing you. Just look and you'll know what it is."

"Why waste time looking when you can tell me while I arrange myself?"

Booth sighed. "Fine. Two tickets to Cambridge."

Brennan suddenly looked at him. "Cambridge? As in Massachusetts?"

"As in MIT."

"Why?"

"We have a competition to go to." Booth said smirking.

"Oh, that's right. The robotics competition." Brennan said.

Booth nodded. "Right. Our plane leaves in one hour, so we have to leave right now to get there on time."

"Wait Booth, I need to get a travel bag. A change of clothes at least."

"No need Bones." Booth said, smirking. "I have that taken care of."

"What did you do?"

Booth put his hands up in defense. "Nothing Bones! Just...got some clothes and toiletries together for you."

"Did you go through my things?" Brennan asked angrily, glaring at him.

"No, I had...someone else to help me with the...things I needed help with."

"Who?" Brennan asked. "Angela?"

"Booth sighed. Yes-and Cam."

"Both of them?" Brennan asked incredulously. "I can't believe it."

Booth smirked. "I am unbelievable sometimes."

"How did you get in?"

Booth shrugged. "Well, I-"

Brennan grinned. "You used that Black Ops stuff, didn't you?"

"I-I might've..."

"Or did you shimmy my lock?" Brennan said tauntingly.

"I kinda busted it open." Booth said. Brennan opened her mouth in shock. Booth shrugged. "It still works though."

"I can't believe you invaded my privacy."

"I didn't _really _invade your privacy Bones-"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "No, you just 'kinda busted it open.'"

Booth laughed. "Okay Bones. My mistake."

"Well, I guess we're even now..." Brennan muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, worried.

"Oh, I invaded your privacy once."

"When?"

"When I called you when Rebecca and you were having sex."

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why don't we just drive to the airport."

"Oh so you admit it?" Brennan smirked.

"No! Rebecca and I ended long before that day Bones."

"Sure you did..." Brennan smirked.

Booth sighed. "I should have just let you get your own clothes."

Brennan snorted softly. "Concentrate on the road, Booth."

Booth muttered to himself as they drove down the highway. Once they reached the airport, Brennan got her bag out of the car. "Hey Booth, did you guys back that black bag on my nightstand?"

Booth bit his lip. "I think so...Angela said she would take care of that stuff."

"Okay, did you pack my grey jacket?"

Booth shrugged. "Cam took care of your clothes."

"What did you do?" Brennan asked, her hands on her hips.

"I put good beer in your fridge, and drank a few."

"What? You are inebriated?" Brennan asked severely.

"No! Only two..."

"TWO? And you drove?" Brennan said frustred. "Driving while intoxicated is illegal Booth."

"Bones I wasn't drunk, it was only-"

"Agent Booth?" A security guard interrupted their bickering.

"Yes?" Booth said.

"We have a separate security check for you, if you will please follow me." Booth and Brennan followed the guard, and then suddenly they were at the gate. "Here you go Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smiled as she boarded the plane. "Booth, now that I know that you are drunk, I won't let you have any drinks on the plane."

Booth sighed. "Bones! I am not drunk!" Several of the flight attendants turned around to face them.

"Um, can we help you to your seats?" One of them asked.

Booth blushed. "No, we can find them thank you."

Brennan smirked. "Cambridge, here we come."

----------------------------------

This was AWESOME! haha! yes! dance did you guys luv this? r&r plz!


	6. Wishes of the dead

So...it's been a while. my bad. I miss Bones.

Anyways...Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

-----------------------

Booth sat down next to Brennan and watched as numerous people rushed into the plane, and noisily fidgeted until everyone was settled. The plane began to take off, and Brennan was still engrossed in her magazine, so Booth pulled out his ipod and started to listen to some music. He sighed to himself as he watched the minutes tick away slowly, and wonder what Brennan could be so enthralled with.

Brennan bit her lip as she reread the first page of an article she had wanted to read. This was the third time she had tried to start this article, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She was still thinking about that phrase Booth had told her. Finally she decided to set her magazine down on her lap. The instant she did this, she realized it was a bad idea.

"Hey Bones, did you finish that article?" Booth asked promptly. He had spent enough time trying to think about his life. Introspection doesn't work on crowded planes.

"No. I wasn't even able to get through the first page." Brennan admitted slowly.

"That's okay Bones," Booth smirked, and patted her shoulder. "you'll learn what those words mean someday."

"I know what the words mean, Booth." Brennan retorted. "I am just too caught up in thought that I cannot seem to concentrate enough to read the article." Booth eyed her curiously. "Besides," Brennan continued, her pride slightly wounded. "I had read a synopsis of the article a few weeks ago and I am anxious to read the entire article."

"Okay Bones." Booth said quietly, and handed her some water. "I figured you would want to drink water...the flight attendant came by earlier, but you were so enthralled with that article that you didn't notice."

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't get alcohol did you?"

"What? No! Bones, come on." He meekly held up his can of Dr. Pepper. "Can't you leave a man alone for once?"

Brennan sighed. "Fine."

Booth grinned boyishly. "Atta girl. Oh wait, we might be here."

"I hope so." Brennan said to herself.

----------------------------

Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth pulled into yet another row in the parking lot. "Booth, let's go!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Bones, calm down." He said, clearly annoyed.

"I just want to go ask the girl some questions so we know whether or not she was involved, so maybe I can sleep in my own apartment tonight."

"Okay," Booth said as he pulled into a spot. "let's go Bones." They got out of the car and walked toward the duPont Athletic Center. "How weird is this?" Booth asked, smirking. "The robots compete on the basketball court."

Brennan smiled. "I read about this competition before. They compete not only with the robots but with different aspects of scientific research that is necessary and vital to success. After all, the robot, or finished product, is only a small portion of what needs to be done in a successful scientific endeavor."

"What else do you have to do in this competition?" Booth asked.

A girl roughly seventeen years old walked up to them. "A lot."

Booth smiled. "What exactly?"

"Well," the girl began,"you have to create a booth, or table display, about the robot and this year's theme, give an oral presentation about your team and your robot, show spirit in the stadium by supporting the robot, and write an engineering notebook that details demographics, the thought process behind the robot, and a research paper."

"Wow." Booth said, astonished. "That's a lot of work."

"Not really. For instance, I write the book."

"By yourself?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." The girl replied. "It's my pride and joy. I work hard on it while another small group works on the robot. I also help with spirit posters, and talk in the presentation. A final team creates and builds the booth. It's really fun."

"I see." Booth smiled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Emma Davidson."

"Great, we were just looking for you." Booth said.

Emma smirked. "Did Maria put you up to this? She said she had a surprise for me if I got into state. Are you guys reporters?"

Brennan shook her head vehemently. "I am a forensic anthropologist."

Emma stared at her wide eyed. "A forensic anthropologist? Did someone die? Oh my god, they only call anthropologists in when all that's left is the bones. Oh no. Who died?"

Booth sighed, and glared at Brennan. "Come on Emma, can we talk to you inside? It's kinda cold." He faked a shiver.

Emma smirked. "Oh, okay. Um, there is no where that's really quiet in there though...except for...come with me."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other as the girl vanished. "I guess we should follow her." Brennan said.

They both ran to catch up with her. Emma led them inside, down crowded hallways, up stairs, and finally to a small room. Emma smiled sadly at them. "The press box is never occupied during these competitions. Is this okay?"

Booth smiled. "Perfect." He patted her shoulder lightly.

Emma collapsed onto one of the chairs. "Okay, I'm ready. Who died that I know?" Brennan looked at Booth, who stared back. They were taken aback at her bluntness. Emma sighed. "Sorry, I know I'm blunt. My friends always tell me to sugarcoat things more, but I can never seem to."

Booth smiled softly. "Hey," He said as Emma had started to sighed, and hung her head, "don't worry about it." Emma looked up at him with glassy eyes. "So you did know Maria Cuaron?"

Emma sat up stiffly. "Oh my god. No. She couldn't have died." She slumped back down and started sobbing.

Booth put a consoling arm around her. "Hey, it's okay. Cry all you need to."

"My...best...friend..." Emma whispered in between her heaving sobs. The darkness of the room seemed to concentrated on Emma as she sunk farther into the shadows. "I can't believe it. Maria...you don't understand."

Booth sat in silence waiting for her to finish crying. "I'm very sorry for your loss." Brennan said quietly, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Emma sighed. "Maria was the one person I could really talk to. I would call her in the middle of the night. She knew everything. She could handle any and every situation that I was struggling with. She understood people better than anyone I've ever met."

Booth nodded. "When did you last see Maria?"

Emma cocked her head in thought. "Umm, last friday. It was the last day of school before competition. I was so excited. She came to my locker after school and told me good luck and said that she had a surprise waiting for me at state."

"Did you figure out what the surprise was?" Brennan asked.

"No. I thought it was you two, but I guess not."

There was a shout downstairs, they all heard Emma's name being called. "I guess they want you. Maybe it's the surprise." Brennan said.

Emma's eyes watered again. "I don't want it anymore. I just want Maria back."

Booth patted her knee. "If you have this surprise, you will always have something to remember Maria by."

Emma wiped her eyes. "You're right. I-I'll go." She said determinedly. "I have to be happy...for Maria..." She got up slowly and walked to the door. "I-I can't" She said as she turned back.

Booth smiled and walked up to her. "You can, Maria would've wanted you to."

Emma nodded and closed the door. Brennan watched as Booth sat across from her. "Booth, how could you tell that girl that? If people had wishes before they died, it would most likely to be remembered and grieved for, not to ignore it and be happy."

"Bones, that's not the point." Booth said.

"What is it then?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled. "Maria arranged a surprise for Emma. There is something Emma can always have to remember her. Yes, she will grieve, she has already started, but the grieving shouldn't make her miss something that Maria did especially for her."

Brennan shrugged. "Okay, I suppose that makes sense." They looked down, and saw Emma holding a large box and crying. "Are we done here?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah..." Booth said, nodding. He looked away from the window and his eyes alighted on Brennan. "We're done."

----------------------------

was that good for the long absence? by the way, if that sounds like the B.E.S.T. competition, that's because it is! We went to state this year, and we did AWESOME! woohoo!! Robots rock my sox

Read and Review please, if you aren't too disgruntled by my leave of absence.


	7. Past and Present

here is the next chapter!

--

Brennan pouted to herself as Booth pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. "I thought we were going home tonight." Brennan said, annoyed.

"Relax, Bones...you don't need to be in that lab right now. Why don't we just calm down, check in for tonight, and leave tomorrow?"

"Because I want to go home Booth." Brennan whined.

Booth smirked. "I never knew the whiny side of you."

"What? I don't whine."

"You just did."

"No I didn't." Brennan said stubbornly, as a yawn somehow escaped from her control.

Booth laughed. "Okay, you're not whiny." They walked up to the entrance of the hotel, and a man opened the door for them. "Hey Bones, I will get the rooms, why don't you get the bags?"

"Fine." Brennan responded flatly. She was too tired to fight anymore. She went back to the car and easily pulled out her luggage, but struggled with Booth's huge bag. _'Beauty Queen...'_ She mumbled to herself.

Booth walked up to her and grabbed his bag, looking anxiously in her face. "Bones, you might want to stop."

Brennan laughed. "I am not getting back in that SUV for the rest of the night, now just give me my key and I will see you in the morning."

"That's the problem..." Booth said as he held up one key. "There is only one room left."

"What?" Brennan asked, a mixture of anger and confusion forming on her face.

"There are two beds!" Booth said quickly.

"Oh, and the fact that there are two beds makes up for the complete lack of privacy?"

"You can take a shower first?" Booth squeaked out.

"...I...fine." Brennan answered. "Let's just go to sleep."

Once they reached the room, Booth began to unload. "You wanna grab a shower first Bones?"

"Yes, I do." Brennan responded, snapping open her bag and forcefully grabbing everything she would need before turning on eher heels and heading toward the restroom."

"I am so screwed..." Booth thought to himself.

--

Brennan stepped into the hot shower, and felt the water soothe her. She was so tired. Today had probably been the longest day of her life. She still couldn't figure out what Booth meant by 'You don't know where you are going if you don't know where you've been.' Her head was exploding, as she heard Booth complaining about not seeing Parker, and Angela hinting at their relationship again. Although Angela had admittedly decreased her scheming and annoying suggestive comments between her and Booth.

She finished her shower and toweled off. She was about to change into her pajamas when she heard a knock at the door.

"Bones, Bones are you done?"

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked as she dried her hair.

"I really have to use the restroom." Booth said quietly from outside the bathroom.

"Hold on..." Brennan said. She got dressed quickly and shook out her hair from underneath the towel. She opened the bathroom door. "I am not done, so just go to the restroom and come out when you are done."

Booth nodded and smiled quickly before shutting the door behind him. Brennan smiled and tried to continue with her nightly routine without the help of the bathroom sink. She combed her hair, and then watched some television. Ten minutes later, Booth came out in nothing but a towel.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Sorry Bones, but I thought that I might as well finish so you could have the bathroom for the rest of the night."

Brennan smirked. "Fine, just put on some clothes." She went to the restroom and finished getting ready. Once she was done, she walked out of the bathroom door and sat on her bed.

"Do you want to watch television?" Booth asked awkwardly.

"I would rather go to sleep."

"Me too." Booth agreed quickly. Booth turned off the lights, and Brennan nestled herself in the blankets. "Good night Bones." Both said quietly.

"Night Booth." Brennan responded.

--

Thirty minutes later, neither of them could fall asleep. "Bones...Bones..." Booth whispered.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Can you sleep?" Booth asked.

"If I could, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Brennan said.

"That's true..." Booth responded.

"Hey Booth..." Brennan started.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by 'You don't know where you are going if you don't know where you've been'?"

Booth smirked. "You have to figure that out by yourself."

"Does it...Is it that in order to live a fulfilling life, you have to understand your past and accept it as it was?"

"Good job Bones!" Booth said, impressed. "How did you figure that out?"

"Can't tell you that.." Brennan said, smirking. She knew he would be upset if he knew she used Google.

Booth chuckled softly. "Remind me to thank Google for helping you later."

"How did you know?" Brennan asked.

"Because it was obvious, and I know you." Booth said.

Brennan sat quietly for a minute. "Hey Booth, you told me when I figured out what that saying meant, you would tell me what was between you and Sapson High School." Booth did not respond. "Booth?" Brennan asked tentatively.

"My first FBI case was at that high school. There was a serial rapist, and he planned to attack a girl at that school. I had only recently stopped my tour, and I still had the war fresh on my mind. When we busted into the place that night, I saw the rapist. He was on top of a girl. I didn't even think, I just shot him. My first case and I was already killing, and at a high school, with a girl there. I just...I...That's what happened."

"Oh..." Brennan said quietly, playing with the hem of the blanket. "I am sorry I made you tell me Booth."

Booth sighed. "It's okay Bones, but I am really tired."

"Me too." Bones said.

They both drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

--

Did you like it? Happy Mother's Day weekend by the way! R&R Please!


	8. Cruel Connections

so here is the next chapter. i dont know really where i am going with this story, we will just see.

by the way, did anyone see the Prince Caspian Movie? Great movie, even if it mutilated the plot of the book.

--

Booth woke up first the next morning, and dragged himself slowly out of bed. He walked over to the restroom, and began to get ready, but when he went to brush his teeth, he saw someone else's toiletries on the sink. He suddenly remembered that Brennan was sharing the restroom with him. He heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Booth? Are you in there? I really need the restroom right now." Brennan spoke softly.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm in here. Why don't you get ready first." Booth said as he stepped out of the restroom.

A groggy Brennan smiled sleepily at him. "Thank you, Booth." She closed the door behind her, and Booth heard the shower turn on.

Booth sighed as he flipped through channels of infomercials and cartoons. He couldn't seem to find anything worthwhile to watch. Suddenly, he stopped on a channel, when he recognized one of the names. He turned up the volume so that he could hear what the news anchor was saying.

_"If you are just tuning in, folks, a woman has been found brutally beaten, and her six year old son is missing. The woman is unconscious, but we do have a first name for both victims. The mother's name is Rebecca, and the child's is Parker. Apparently, the mother's boyfriend, James, beat the mother and stole the child for ransom money. More on this story after the break." _

Booth turned off the television right when the first commercial began to play. He hastily stuffed all of the bags, and then pounded on the bathroom door. When Brennan didn't answer, he shoved the door open. Brennan gasped, and grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Booth! What do you think-"

"Bones, he has Parker. James has Parker." Booth said quickly. He threw her a shirt and a skirt he had found in her bag. "We have to go, now!"

Brennan nodded and slipped into the clothes quickly, while Booth grabbed all the bags. They both rushed down the stairs, and Booth checked out of the hotel.

"Thank you sir, I hope you had a nice stay..." The girl said casually.

Booth glanced at his watch. "Could you go faster, please? I need to get somewhere." He said impatiently. The girl nodded, but kept the same pace as before. Booth watched as she slowly swiped, and then re-swiped his credit card. "Dammit Woman! Hurry UP!" Booth yelled.

Brennan pulled him back. "Booth! Calm down!" She said to him. She turned to the girl. "Sorry about that, but could you seriously go faster? I think that might be adventageous for all parties present."

The girl, now pale, nodded. She hastily finished the transaction. "H-Here you go, Sir." She said quickly.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Booth said.

Brennan smiled, and they left the girl standing speechless at the front desk. Booth ran to the car and Brennan was out of breath for trying to keep up with him. "Booth, you need to tell me what happened." Brennan begged.

Booth started the car. "Remember the man I did a background check on?" Booth asked.

"Yes, what about him?" Brennan asked.

"He beat Rebecca, then kidnapped Parker." Booth said quickly. Brennan could see the anger quickly rising in his eyes. He ground his teeth, and then looked straight at Brennan. "He has Parker, Bones..." He said quietly, and then in almost a whisper, he said, "He has my son."

--

Booth glanced anxiously out the window, and began moving restlessly in his seat when he saw they were about to land. "Bones, I have some agents meeting us at the gate, and they will take us directly to the investigation team for Parker."

Brennan nodded, and continued staring into her water. She sighed and reluctantly handed the drink to the flight attendant as she passed. Brennan was so tired and confused. "Booth, did you ever find anything on James?"

Booth nodded slowly. "He did some petty crimes, including robbing a convenience store. And...he went to Sapson High School."

Brennan bit her lip, and turned to Booth. "Are you sure?"

Booth sighed. "I don't get any second chances with that school."

--

Emma Davidson got off the plane from nationals. They had won first place in robot as well as the overall competition. Suddenly, she saw someone she recognized. "Dad!" She shouted.

"Emma!" A tall man opened his arms and caught her mid-jump.

"Dad, did you hear about Maria?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, I did." The man said, slowly placing Emma back on the ground. "And to show you how sorry I am, I got you a present."

"A present?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes, a little brother." The man said. A boy with curly head peeked out from behind the man. "Tell your sister your name, little man." The father said sweetly.

The boy, although he seemed on the verge of tears, squeaked out. "I'm Parker."

--

And the plot thickens...haha! R&R PLEASE! Seriously, every writer loves feedback, as well as support! PLEASE!


	9. Missing Persons

okay, so here is a new chappie...i think i got this story all settled, but i am only gonna write a chapter or two at a time.

--

As soon as the plane landed, Booth rushed toward the group of men in suits waiting for them. "Do you have any news on Parker?" Booth asked, concerned.

"No, Agent Booth," A tall, sheepish man responded, "and Cullen thinks that you shouldn't work this case because, well, it's too personal."

"What? He is my son! Do you want me to just sit on the sidelines and do nothing?" Booth barked back, his anger rising.

Brennan placed her hand gently on his arm, trying to soothe him. "Booth, because Parker is your son, your objectivity will diminish."

"SCREW MY OBJECTIVITY! MY SON'S LIFE IS AT STAKE! THE LAST THING ON MY MIND IS YOUR DAMN OBJECTIVITY!" Booth yelled, yanking his arm out of Brennan's grasp. She stared at him silently, stunned at his reaction. Booth turned away from her, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He turned once again to the agent that had spoken to him. "Now, you are going to let me work the case, and you are going to help me find my son, understand?" Booth asked, forcing his vioce to remain calm.

"Y-Yes sir." The man winced in fear.

"Good. Bones, come on." Booth said, but Brennan was already walking away from him.

"Damn..." Booth swore under his breath, and ran to catch up with Brennan. "Bones, what is it?"

"What is it?" Brennan nearly shouted. "WHAT IS IT? You have the audacity to yell at me, when I did everything to help you get here, so you could help find your son, and the first thing you do is criticize me! Well Booth, I am going back to the lab to help the girl that you no longer care about that has no worried parents to fret over her!" Brennan stalked off, as Booth remained where he was, stunned at what had happened.

"Um...Agent Booth?" One of the agents asked meekly.

Booth whirled around and stared hard at him. "Find my son." He commanded in a quiet, yet powerful whisper. Then he ran to catch Bones again before she left in a taxi.

--

Emma smiled at the little boy that sat next to her in the car. "How old are you?" She asked quietly. The boy stared at her, and numbly held up six fingers. "Six?" She asked. The boy nodded. "Aww, it's okay..." Emma said as he started crying.

"Parker, cheer up buddy. You are with your daddy now." James said from the driver's seat.

"No I'm not!" Parker said indignantly.

"His mother and father died two months ago, but he still thinks they are alive." James explained to Emma.

"They are alive! They are!" Parker yelled, a fresh wave of tears falling down his face.

"It's okay honey, my parents died too, and James took me in too!" Emma said cheerfully, trying to get Parker to smile.

"James is a mean mean mean man!" Parker yelled.

"Don't say that." James intoned threateningly.

"I want mommy!" Parker said quietly, before beginning to sob.

Emma moved closer to him, and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry sweetie, I will make sure you are loved." She whispered into his ear.

Parker grabbed her shirt. "I want my mommy."

"I know, Parker." Emma said quietly. "I want my mommy too."

--

Back at the lab, Brennan walked up to where Hodgins was sitting. "Do you have anything for me?" Brennan asked roughly.

Hodgins looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you have anything?" Brennan repeated forcefully.

"Yes, actually. Some of the particulates that I found point to a school of some sort, and there was also a piece of paper in her hands, I gave it to Angela to see if she could restore it at all." Hodgins said, watching Brennan carefully. He had never seen her look so emotional before.

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said, walked away quickly toward Angela's office.

Angela saw Brennan walk in. "Hey Bren, I just finished restoring the paper that Jack found in the victim's hand. It appears to be a missing persons ad."

At that moment, Booth walked in. "Bones! I followed you here from the airport, why did you-"

"Booth, look." Brennan said, staring at the picture. There was a girl with blonde hair and missing teeth grinning out at them. Underneath the picture, the name 'Emma Davidson' appeared.

"I'll find out where Emma lives." Booth said. Brennan watched as he walked out the door. He turned around. "Are you coming Bones?" Brennan nodded, grabbing her coat.

"What is going on?" Angela asked.

"We know where that girl is." Brennan said.

"What?" Angela asked, still confused.

"We saw her at the robotics competition." Brennan said, and both she and Booth walked out of the lab again.

"What just happened?" Hodgins asked, as Zach walked up to stand next to him.

"I don't know..." Angela said slowly.

--

I know Zach isn't on the show anymore, but he is in my fanfic so get over it. i love zach, so i dont want to see him go... :(


	10. Empty rooms, Empty promises

okay, I am about to do some shameless advertising...We Are Scientists. Look them up on Youtube. Know them. Love them.

oh yeah...

Chapter...

haha!

--

Booth and Brennan sat impatiently at a red light that had lasted for two full minutes. There was tension permeating the car. Brennan had turned away from Booth and was staring blankly out of her window. Booth sat in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead. Neither of them wanted to talk about the explosive fight at the airport. As a matter of fact, neither really wanted to talk at all. Yet the air in the SUV became so stagnant and tense that Booth finally broke the silence. "Well, we know that Emma was kidnapped from her parents when she was six, but the weird thing about her case is that all of her file was complete. She had no name change, no mysterious school change, even her medical record is complete from her birth until now."

Brennan nodded. "That is quite an anomaly." Brennan had turned away from the window and was now facing the front with the file open on her lap. She was studying her medical records.

Booth peered at her meekly. "Hey Bones..."

Brennan turned her indifferent eyes towards him. "Yes Booth?"

Booth took a deep breath before he responded. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Brennan shook her head. "It means that I have the ability to compartmentalize." She turned her focus once again on the open file.

Booth's hopes sank. "Oh.." He said rather dejectedly.

Brennan closed the file and looked out the windshield. "Do you know where she lives?"

Booth nodded. "An agent called me with her address while you were filling in Cam. Where is Cam anyways?"

Brennan smiled. "She got called by the a local morgue to help with a particularly gruesome case."

Booth looked at her curiously. "Why are you smiling?"

Brennans' smile widened. "She left me in charge."

Booth nodded, finally understanding. "Oh, so you are the big cheese in the department again?"

Brennan nodded. "Unfortunately, I still do have to fill her in on cases, because she is still our 'boss.'" She exaggerated the word boss, and slightly rolled her eyes.

Booth laughed. "Wow, Bones. I had no idea you were power hungry."

Brennan smirked. "I don't mind her style of leadership anymore, but I do enjoy running the lab again." She said almost triumphantly. Booth nodded, and silence fell over them, but this silence was much more amiable than the last one. Brennan sighed and looked out her side window. "Are we almost at her house?"

Booth bit his lip. Her comment reminded him of the time when he got lost taking Parker to the zoo. He felt a bittersweet pull in his chest as he thought about his son, and the fact that he was still missing. "We will be there any second now."

As if on cue, Booth turned onto the street and stopped in front of a house. They both got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Booth knocked on the door. Brennan felt her shoulders drop slightly when no one answered and Booth banged on the door again. "No one's home?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "There doesn't seem to be."

Brennan suddenly smirked. "I have an idea."

Booth's eyes got wide. "You aren't going to do any black ops stuff are you?" He asked worried. He knew how obsessed she was with that stuff.

Brennan eyed him tersely. "No, I am not." She said succinctly. She walked around the porch towards what she assumed was the kitchen window, and peered in. "Booth, come over here." She called.

Booth walked over to her. "What?" He asked quickly.

"The house is empty. Take a look." Brennan said. Booth looked in the window. The house was indeed empty. The house was not even complete. The outside had been finished and painted, but the inside had not even been worked on. The support beams of the house were still visibile.

"We were played..." Booth said quietly. Brennan nodded.

--

Emma threw her suitcase to the floor at her house while James brought in a crying Parker. "Dad, I have a lot of homework to do. So I probably won't eat until later tonight."

"Okay, Honey..." James said. He put down Parker and squatted so he was at eye-level. "Parker." He said in an authoritative voice, the kind of voice that is meant to scare little kids into submission. Parker stared meekly at him. "You are my son. Do you understand?" James said.

"My daddy works at the FBI." Parker said stubbornly. "And he works with scientists to solve crimes."

"No, I am your dad." James said forcefully.

"No!" Parker shouted.

"Would your dad let you eat ice cream and watch tv past your bedtime?" James said, saccharinely.

"Really?" Parker asked, his mood suddenly changing.

"Come on..." James said, leading him into the kitchen. He pulled out chocolate ice cream from the freezer and scooped a large scoop and grabbed a spoon. He then led an eager Parker towards a room with a television. He let Parker sit on the couch and handed him the remote. "The bathroom is in that door..." James said and made sure Parker knew where it was. "And there is a fridge with more food and goodies right over there!" He ended cheerfully, opening a refridgerator that seemed hidden. Toys and books littered the floor. There were pillows on one side of the couch, and a blanket. Parker sat down on the couch, blissfully happy. James smiled at him as he closed and locked the door. He knew that no matter what Parker did, he would be trapped and could stay alive in that room for one week. That was the usual time he forced kids to stay in the room. After that, they would accept anyone as their father. Even the man who imprisoned them in there.

--

Emma sat on her bed and pulled out a sheet of paper from her backpack. She really didn't have much homework to do, but in the present that Maria gave her, there was this sheet of paper at the bottom of the box. She thought it must be a joke. After all, it looked like a picture of herself when she was six, and had her name underneath the picture. While she had loved the basket filled with objects that had meaning between her and her best friend, this was the one thing that came out of the box that intrigued her the most. She typed in her name on google, and began to choose the information that showed up. She gasped in surprise as almost every entry on google had something to do with a girl, age six, who had disappeared. Her single mother had no idea where she had gone, but she had been beaten so badly that she had amnesia and couldn't remember her own name, let alone the person who attacked her. The most bizarre thing about her research, however, was that the girl's birthdate was the same as her own. All at once she realized the truth. James wasn't her real father. She had no idea who her real father was.

--

ohhhhhhh intense!! haha! thanx for reading (i assume you read it if you are reading this message) but you know what would TOTALLY rock my world? REVIEW! even if it's negative! although i can be slightly defensive...so watch out! ;P


	11. Trapped

heres the next chapter! :D this is supposed to be two chapters, but the first one is so short, that i kind of NEED to combine them.

oh and there is something in this chappie about CPS...i dont know if its the truth, but i need it to be that way for plot purposes. just a little FYI for you.

--

Brennan walked briskly into the lab, with Booth following closely behind. "Where are the remains?" Brennan asked as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

Hodgins looked up in surprise. "Uh...we left them on the platform." He said. Brennan nodded and climbed up the platform stairs, setting off the alarm.

"Geez Bones!" Booth yelled, swiping his card to stop the alarm. "Couldn't you take one second to swipe your card? It's literally hanging on your neck."

Brennan ignored him, and looked at the remains, trying to uncover some clue that had fallen through the cracks. She sighed, and came back up. "This is pointless. This girl didn't die where Emma lives."

"How do you know?" Booth said.

"Because the particulates that I found rammed into the skull place the victim in a school hallway at the time of her death." Hodgins said.

"...a school?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, a school."

Booth smiled. I guess we have to go to Sapson tomorrow, again."

Brennan nodded. "I guess so."

--

Emma sighed as she turned off her computer. She didn't want to see this anymore. She just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Maybe her mother was bad, and James was just trying to save her. Maybe the mother did this to herself, and asked James to take care of her. Maybe she was tired of making excuses when her life no longer made sense. She felt confused, and hurt. She had thought James was her father her entire life, well the life she remembered. She knew she was a foster child, but she thought that was because her mother had given her up, and James was her real father that was going to take her in. At least that is what he told her. She had, after all, one older sibling who backed up the story. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't need this now. On her senior year of high school. She was going to go to Ohio State and she really wanted to know that her dad would be there for her if she needed him. Now she knew that her father had no idea who and where she was. Tears formed around her eyes, but she forced them back. She had done enough crying. After all, she needed to go to sleep. She had school tomorrow.

--

Parker was fast asleep when James checked his security cameras. He smiled. He was about to lose one child, so he needed another. He was a good father. He had taken care of Emma, and she was a responsible young adult that was ready to go into the world and make something of herself. He knew he was a good father. He smiled as he watched Parker's little body move up and down in a rhythmic breathing motion. He knew that Parker would soon discover that he was a good father too.

--

The next day, Booth pulled into the parking lot at the Jeffersonian, and was amused, but not surprised, to find Brennan waiting there, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hey Bones." Booth greeted her amiably.

Brennan smiled as she got into the car. As soon as she closed the door, Booth sped out of the parking lot. "In a hurry?" Brennan asked amused.

"As much as you are." Booth teased back. Brennan smiled.

They pulled up to the school once again, and had the secretary at the front office tell them where Emma's current class was located. They walked silently down the main hall and through a maze of side hallways until they found her classroom. Booth knocked on the door and walked in. The teacher smiled tersely at them. "Do you need something?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, actually. We need to speak with Emma Davidson." Booth said. Emma's glance instantly shot up when she heard her name. Booth smiled. "Hello, again." He said cheerily.

"Hello." Emma said.

Booth beckoned her to follow him, and he, Emma and Brennan walked out into the hall. "Emma, we have some news to tell you." Brennan said quietly.

"I know. James is not my father. Look, will you just leave me alone? Whenever you guys turn up, I seem to lose someone I love." Emma said quietly.

Booth nodded. "Do you want us to-"

"I want you to leave." Emma said forcefully. She was tired of lies and formalities. She wanted to go home. To James. To the man that was more of a father to her than her real one was.

"Okay." Brennan said and walked off.

"Okay-wait what?" Booth said, and he smiled briefly at Emma before running after Brennan. Emma walked back into the classroom. "Bones!" Booth shouted, his voice echoing across the hall.

"What?" Brennan asked, stopping so abruptly that Booth ran into her, nearly knocking it over. "Watch where you're going." Brennan said.

"Sorry." Booth said, blushing slightly. "Why did you let her off that easily?"

"Why? Because instead of handling this ourselves, we should call CPS and have them deal with it, while we concentrate on the case." Brennan said.

"But she's eighteen. CPS won't handle it. She is an adult." Booth said.

"Fine. Let's concentrate on the case. She is an adult. She knows the truth. She is in a loving home. What else do we need?" Brennan said.

Booth sighed. "I thought you were all about the 'save the orphans' cause." He said sarcastically.

"I am." Brennan said tightly, obviously upset. "That's why I'm going to figure out what the hell happened to the orphan that has been reduced to a pile of bones in my lab." She said, walking away.

Booth caught up with her. "Me too."

--

Emma went home that night in a dismal mood. She slammed the door shut. She found her father waiting for her in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Where is Parker?" She asked. As soon as the FBI agent and scientist left, she had thought about something horrible--Parker was the next victim of James.

"He is at a friend's house." James said awkwardly.

"But it's about to rain, shouldn't you get him to come home?" Emma pushed. She wanted to make sure that little boy was okay.

"I will. Why don't you put your stuff in your room and I will call him?" He asked.

Emma nodded, and put up her things in her room. Suddenly she heard a click. She ran to her door. The door James had insisted have a lock from the outside only. She knew she was trapped. She knew that she wasn't safe. She knew that boy was not safe either.

She knew she would have to escape.

--

I'm totally writing the next chapter right now, so it will be up in an hour or so. REVIEW please!


	12. The Escape

okay the next chapter that i promised.

--

Emma beat on the door for five minutes. All she heard was James chuckling just beyond them. She sighed, knowing she had to get out, and bring the little boy with her. The only window she had was at the top of her wall. She knew she had to try. She grabbed books and chairs and her desk and bed--anything she could find in her room--and began stacking. After about thirty minutes she had a tower with which she could climb out of her window with. She began to climb, slipping several times on the way to the top. She finally made it and opened the window. The wind outside blew her tower down, with everything crashing to the floor. Emma held onto the window ledge and slowly climbed out of it. The next problem was how to get down. She saw a pile of leaves that she had collected and forgot to bag. She closed her eyes and prayed before jumping.

--

Brennan opened the door to her office, and sat down. Booth had dropped her off, with the promise of hot food when he came back. She opened her laptop and looked at the evidence again. She had no idea where Emma Davidson lived. She knew everything about the case except for that. Emma Davidson didn't even want to know her family. She didn't care. Brennan sighed. Maybe it was better that way. That way, Emma's parents could still be herioc, like Brennan's used to be before she found out the truth.

--

Emma landed in the pile of leaves, and heard no loud cracking, so even though her whole body ache, she assumed nothing was broken. She walked around the house, trying to decide where the little boy was. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a window. She peered into the living room. She saw him fast asleep on the sofa. She knew she had to get him and run. She found a rock and smashed open the window. The boy instantly shot up.

"Daddy?" Parker asked.

"No Parker. It's me, Emma. I am going to take you to your daddy." She smiled.

Parker smiled back, and took her hand. "Do you promise?" He asked.

"Yes..." Emma said. "Come with me."

At that moment Emma heard the door being unlocked. She quickly scooped up Parker and darted out of the window. She ran into the forest and watched as James walked around the room, confused. "DAMN YOU EMMA!" James shouted at the top of his lungs.

Emma hugged Parker tightly and ran down the road.

--

Booth sighed as he checked his message for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. There was no news of Parker. He wanted to be there for Brennan--she needed him--but he wanted to know his son was okay. As he walked into Brennan's office, he found her staring at Maria's file.

"Hey Bones." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "Hey, any news on Parker?" She asked.

"Nope, any new info on the case?" Booth asked.

"No." Brennan said in a tired voice.

They both sighed and looked at the food Booth had brought.

--

Emma walked for about ten minutes, when she saw a taxi. She hailed it and got in the car. "Where to ma'am?" The driver asked.

"The Jeffersonian, please." She said. She didn't know about the FBI agent, but she had recognized the scientist. She knew she worked there.

"Sure thing ma'am, but that will take a while." He said, as if asking if she had enough money.

"I have fifty dollars. Take me to the Jeffersonian or as far as that wil ltake me." She said.

The driver nodded. The drive was silent. Emma had calmed Parker and he was sleeping on her lap. Thirty minutes later she tossed him the fifty dollar bill and darted out of the taxi. There were still ten miles before they would reach the Jeffersonian. She sighed and picked up Parker and began walking.

The wind blew in her face, and still felt sore from her fall. She fell, and cut her lip. She sucked on her lip, trying to stop the blood flow. Finally she made it to the Jeffersonian. She directed herself to the area she assumed the scientist would work. She walked into the doors, and began walking again. Parker woke up, and she let him walk beside her, slightly leaning on him for support.

Finally she saw the scientist. She was in a room, eating and talking to the agent. Parker couldn't see yet, but Emma encouraged him to continue walking. She finally made it to the room.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled and ran towards the agent.

"Parker?" Booth asked in surprise. He caught his son in a huge embrace and held him close to his chest. Parker was okay.

Emma walked up to the door, and held herself up by the doorway. "He's okay. Your son--he's okay." She said before collapsing on the floor.

--

well what do you think? R&R please!


	13. Booth's revenge

okay new chapter...

There is an awkward fight scene, where some anatomy is...struck...fyi

--

Emma woke up and looked at her surroundings. All she could see was a shining white everywhere. She finally realized that she was in a hospital. She closed her eyes again, and then reopened them. She looked at the table next to her and saw get well cards from people she had never heard of: Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Cam Saroyan, and Zach Addy. Then she saw a picture obviously drawn by a child, which was signed "love Parker." She smiled. Suddenly she saw someone walk up to her. It was the agent.

"Emma are you okay?" Booth asked. He stared down at the young girl that had saved his child's life, and realized that he was starting to develop a paternal attachment to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. How's Parker?" She asked, worry eminating from her eyes.

Booth smiled. "He is fine. I am watching him, along with my partner." As soon as Booth had said that, Brennan walked into the room.

"I-I have some news that I found out." Emma said.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"Maria, she knew. She knew about my father. Well, she knew that James wasn't my real father. The reason I figured out what was going on was that I found a paper with my picture on it that said I was missing. I thought it was a joke but she knew. Maria knew." Emma had been sitting up but she once again collapsed onto the bed. She didn't realize how tired she really was.

"Where did you find this paper?" Booth asked.

"In the present Maria gave me at state." Emma said.

"Did anyone else know about the paper?" Brennan said.

"No..." Emma said. Booth and Brennan sighed. "Wait!" Emma said. Booth and Brennan suddenly redirected their attention to her. "The day I left for state my dad said she called my house to tell me something, but that I should wait until I got home for her to tell me." Emma said wide-eyed. "She called to tell me about what she found out but my dad found out first."

Booth nodded. "We have to go to the foster home where Maria lived."

Emma looked at them curiously. "Maria doesn't live in an orphanage."

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

"She has a home." Emma insisted. "She lives with her mom."

"What's the address?" Booth asked.

Emma wrote the address down on a slip of paper, and handed the paper to them. "You haven't told her mom yet?"

"No." Booth said, looking at Brennan. "We haven't."

--

Booth and Brennan sat in silence as they drove on the highway. They now had no idea where this case was headed. At first they thought that the fact that Emma wasn't related to her father and Maria's death were not connected at all. Now they realized they probably were. They had to find a way to connect Emma's father to Maria. They also had to go tell a mother that her daughter was dead, when all along they thought her mother was dead. They both agreed it would be better to go to Emma's house to meet the father. Brennan suggested to go there first because she wanted to talk to the man that Emma was accusing of killing her best friend. Booth agreed because he wanted to punch the guy who had kidnapped his son.

When they arrived at the house, Brennan got casually out of the car. Booth followed suit and walked next to her. James walked out, smiling at them.

"Hello! You must be Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Emma told me that you two talked to her at state." James said, his sickening smile turning into a smirk.

Booth punched James in the face so hard that he fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, immediately dropping down to see if James was okay.

James sat up slightly and glared at Booth. "What the hell was that for?" He asked harshly.

"That was for making me worry about Parker." Booth said. He kicked him in the stomach. James winced. "That was for making me worry about Rebecca." Then Booth stomped on his groin. "And that happened just because you piss me off." Booth walked back to the car. "Let's go Bones!" Booth yelled.

Brennan looked back at him. "Booth!" Brennan whined. "We can't just leave him here."

"Yes we can. If you don't come here in five seconds I'm leaving without you." Booth warned.

"Go then." Brennan said stubbornly.

Booth rolled his eyes, and got out of the car. He walked over to Brennan. "Come on Bones. We have to tell Maria's mother what happened." Brennan finally turned to leave James bleeding on his walkway.

Booth let Brennan into the car. "Booth, we can't just leave him." She said.

Booth nodded. "Okay, hold on." Booth walked over to him. "I am only doing this because my partner asked me." He helped him up.

James spit blood in his face. "What, does she wear the pants in the partnership?" James asked maliciously.

"F you." Booth said, and punched him in the gut, winding James. James gasped and fell to the ground. Booth kicked him again. "Next time I see you, I won't be so kind to you." He bent down and held James face so that he stared directly into Booth's eyes. "Next time I see you, you will never see again." Booth glared at the man, and James coughed. "Next time I see you, you will die." Booth let go of his face and kicked him again. Then he walked over to the care, leaving James on the walkway.

"What happened?" Brennan asked as Booth got into the car.

"He said he didn't need help." Booth said as he closed the door. "Come on, we have a mother to meet."

--

What do you think? Good? R&R Please!


	14. Crazy Relations

haha okay so the no response from last chappie must mean that you guys don't like a mean Booth...got it! haha.

ANYWAYS...

Here is a new chappie. PLEASE let more than one person review it!!

--

Booth knocked on the door of what they assumed must be Maria's home. The house was three stories tall, and had all the makings of a mansion, and an expensive mansion at that.

Brennan stared up towards the roof of the house. "Nice house..." She commented.

Booth snorted. "Nice is an understatement. This place is huge!" As soon as he finished his sentence the door opened.

A cheery looking lady smiled at them. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, are you Maria Cuaron's mother?" Booth asked.

The woman eyed him curiously. "Who?" She asked. Booth sighed, and pulled out a picture of a girl. The woman smiled. "Of course. I know her. She is the daughter of one of my maids. But I took the poor thing under my wing. The mother was in no condition to take care of her. As a matter of fact I had to fire her. Even so, the woman let me keep Maria."

Booth nodded. "I see. When did you take custody?"

"Why I never had custody." The woman said matter-of-factly.

"If you didn't have custody-" Brennan began.

The woman cut her off. "I never had custody because the Maria ran off, that spoiled brat, even when her mother gave her to me."

"She isn't a piece of property you fight over. She is a person." Brennan said heatedly.

Booth sensed where that was going and tried to pacify the situation. "When did she run away?"

"About a week after her mother left. That all happened about three years ago." The woman smiled. "Why? Did Maria get herself into trouble?"

Booth's shoulders sagged slightly. "She died."

The woman nodded somberly. "I see. Well, I always expected that would happen."

"How could you say such an insensitive thing!" Brennan yelled.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"An innocent child is dead, and all you can say is 'I expected that would happen'? You disgust me!" Brennan shouted.

"Well you would think so too if you knew her father! That man had such a temper!" The woman fired back.

Booth leaned towards Brennan. "Bones, why don't you go wait in the car." He whispered.

"I WILL NOT WAIT IN THE CAR! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" Brennan yelled.

Booth winced at her ferocity. "Bones..." He whispered soothingly. "She isn't worth it. I will take care of her, okay?" Brennan silently fumed but walked to the car nonetheless. Booth let out a small sigh of relief. Now that she was gone, he could really question this woman. "Can we go inside, Ms. ...?" Booth asked politely.

"Ms. Anderson, and yes we can." She smiled warmly.

--

Brennan watched as Booth and that woman, whatever her name was, go inside. She was furious that Booth was going to just let her talk about the victim like that. She knew she had overreacted, but she didn't know what else to do. That woman was insufferable.

As she sat in the SUV, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

--

Booth walked in and sat down with Ms. Anderson. "Well, Ms. Anderson. You were talking about Maria's father. You said he was ill-tempered?"

"Yes, he was. He was one of the most evil men I have ever met."

"Do you know his name?" Booth asked, silently praying that for once this case wouldn't have a crazy twist.

"No, I don't actually. Sorry. But he used to come around here when Maria's mother worked here. He seemed dangerous enough, but I never saw any violence. I just assumed he was violent when I saw Rebecca, Maria's mother, come to work with bruises and black eyes. She always had a story, from she tripped to she fell off a ladder, but she never said that her husband was violent towards her. Well, I had to let her go once it became too bad. I didn't want that man near my house anymore."

Booth nodded. The daylight was starting to fade, and Booth realized the sun was setting.

Ms. Anderson smiled at him. "I just made a pie, would you like a slice?"

Booth smiled. "Why yes I would."

--

Brennan woke up to a loud thumping noise. She realized that James was walking towards her from across the street. He was carrying a huge gun that he had was dragging across the ground. The thumping noise was from the gun, more specifically when the gun slammed into the road from being dragged off a curb. She quickly hid behind the dashboard. Then she watched him cross the lawn. She realized that he was headed towards the house. The house where Booth was. She used the waning light from the sun to text Booth what was happening, but no sooner had she sent it than James broke into the house.

--

Booth turned around, surprised by the noise. He told Ms. Anderson to stay back, but she followed him nonetheless.

"YOU!" Ms. Anderson and James shouted.

"I didn't expect to see the agent at your house, Jane." James said angrily.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. Your daughter isn't here." Jane said coldly

"You are Maria Cuaron's father?" Booth asked, now completely confused.

James stared angrily at Booth. "Don't change topics! Just get down on the ground."

"No, you drop your gun." Booth said.

"No, You Get On The GROUND!" He yelled.

"No, you drop your gun." Brennan said cooly from behind him.

James turned around and saw Brennan holding a huge gun. He reluctantly put his down. Booth handcuffed him and read him his rights. As the three were walking towards the car, Booth smiled. "I forgot how much I liked you having a gun."

Brennan smiled back. "You only like it when I save your life."

Booth rolled his eyes. "I had the situation under control."

"Oh really?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. Besides I found out something important." Booth said.

"Oh really?" Brennan asked again.

"Yeah. James here is Maria's father." Booth said.

"Oh my god." Brennan said.

Booth nodded. "Yeah."

James sat quietly while Booth handed him over to the cops that Brennan had called to the scene.

"I can't believe it." Brennan said.

"I know." Booth said. "But now that I know that, I think I am beginning to understand what's happening."

"I am not so sure." Brennan said lightly. "Who knows, I might be related to you considering how this case is going."

Booth nodded awkwardly. "Maybe." _Maybe... _He thought.

--

any good? PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. cold fries and emails

okay next chappie! :D it's almost done!

--

Brennan watched as Booth strolled into the lab quietly. He smiled at Angela and Cam, who were discussing something on the platform, and nodded to Hodgins and Zach, who were arguing over a dead insect. He walked directly into Brennan's office and shut the door.

"Okay, Bones. I have talked to James. He admits to being Maria's dad, and kidnapping Parker, but he insists he did not kidnap Emma. He says that she is his daughter."

Brennan nodded, looking up from her computer. "We know that is false, Booth."

Booth plopped himself onto her couch, sighing. "I know, I know."

Brennan stood up slowly. "We can prove that in court, Booth."

Booth rubbed his temples slowly. "I know that too."

Brennan walked over to a chair so that she faced Booth. She looked directly into his eyes. "What's the problem then?"

Booth sighed, and turned away from her gaze. "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Brennan sighed and nodded. "Your gut, right?" She asked, a smirk slowly forming on her face.

Booth looked at her angrily. "Yes, my gut. Why would he have a daughter but want another one?"

Brennan shrugged. "Does it matter?" She asked.

Booth shrugged back. "I guess not."

Brennan smiled. "Good, because I'm starving."

Booth laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"Want to go?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled. "After you." He said standing up.

--

Booth and Brennan sat quietly at their favorite booth in the their favorite place to eat while on a case-the diner. Brennan studied her salad before taking a bite and chewing casually. Booth watched, and then picked up the ketchup bottle.

"So how's Parker?" Brennan said abruptly.

"Oh, he's pretty good. Still shaken, but that's understandable." Booth said, pouring ketchup onto his plate.

"I understand..." Brennan said quietly. She sighed. "Booth, I agree with you. I want to know why he would want to abduct Emma when he already had a daughter."

Booth's face lit up as he turned to his partner. "Thank God you said that, Bones." He smirked. "Because, as you know, we don't have a suspect for her death, and I would love to charge him with that."

Brennan smiled. "Maria was a journalist, right?" She asked.

Booth nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Brennan nodded affirmatively. "Then she knew about collecting and recording facts, right?"

Booth nodded again, slowly beginning to understand. "Yes..."

Brennan continued. "And she put the flyer in Emma's package, for Emma to find right?"

Booth nodded, smirking. "She knew about her father, and why he kidnapped Emma."

Brennan nodded. "Most likely. And she probably wrote that down, as a journalist does."

Booth smiled. "Wow Bones, I am rubbing off on you."

Brennan shook her head. "No, but it is very logical. Think about it. First of all, she is a teenager, who tend to keep-"

"Great Bones. You always have to ruin my moments with your truth."

Bones looked at him curiously. "I ruin your moments with truth? Then they aren't-"

"No more Bones." Booth smirked at her.

Brennan stared at him mischeviously. "What? Are you scared?"

Booth stared back. "Scared? Of what? You science mumbo jumbo? No way. I am scared that if you don't stop bothering me, my fries will get cold."

"Oh, if that's the case..." Brennan said as she picked up a french fry. "I will make sure they won't."

Booth laughed. "Good. I guess I don't have to worry about that then."

Brennan smiled. "See you have nothing to worry about."

Booth's grin faded. "Nothing yet."

--

The next day, Brennan charged into Booth's office. She looked furious, and disheveled. Booth looked up from his desk, smiling. "Having a bad hair day Bones?" He asked casually.

"Booth! Who gave you the right to talk to Angela about my sexual life!" Brennan shouted. Some of the other agents turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, genuinely baffled.

"I can have sex with whoever I want to!" She shouted again.

Booth hastily closed the door. "Bones, um, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Brennan asked. She pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket. "What is this? 'Angela, I need you to do a favor, but don't tell Brennan. Can you find out who she is seeing at the moment? It is of the utmost importance.'" She was beyond furious now, her eyes were almost popping with anger. "Signed Seeley!" She threw the paper in his face. "Just because I am your partner does not give you the right to invade my privacy!"

Booth nodded. "Oh, that is because there is something I have to tell you. James escaped last night, and we know that he had an accomplice that helped him, and James left saying that he had a deep connection with a Jeffersonian anthropologist. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't you."

"AND YOU COULDN'T JUST ASK ME?" Brennan shouted again.

"I was afraid you would feel uncomfortable if I did." Booth said feebly.

"Uncomfortable?" Brennan asked. She walked up to him. "Do you know what I feel uncomfortable with?" She walked up so that they were centimeters away from touching. "I feel uncomfortable with the fact that I have a partner who doesn't trust me after we have both almost died, you faking your death, and the whole thing with my father." She leaned into his face so that their noses wer touching. "Why don't you trust me?"

Booth held his face in his hands. "I do, Bones-"

Brennan pulled herself away from Booth she straightened her clothes. "Prove it Booth." She marched out of the room.

Booth fell into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "What did I do?" He asked himself.

--

like it? Tell me in a review! hate it? also tell me in a review! JUST REVIEW! this has been a message from the writer of this story.


	16. Partnership

soo what is booth gonna do to fix the brennan tension??

read on to find out!

by the way, sorry in advance about any typos. i dont have word to help me anymore :p

--

Booth walked up nervously to Brennan's office. He was worried, because she wouldn't return his phone calls or email messages. Even Angela wouldn't send notes for him. She also refused to see him, which made communication impossible. He felt horrible about what he was about to do, but he knew he had no choice but to break into her office.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open quickly. Brennan looked up immediately, but the man that was pushing her against the wall barely paused to glance at him before turning his attention back to Brennan.

"Bones! What the hell is going on? This is where you work!" Booth shouted at her, slamming the door shut as he walked up to them and yanked the man off of her. "And who the hell are you?" Booth barked at the man.

"I-I-uh...Peter, sir." The man stuttered as he desperately glanced at the door.

"Booth, this is none of your concern." Brennan said coldly.

"What do you mean none of my concern?" Booth shouted turning his glare from Peter back to Brennan.

"I mean," Brennan said, as if amused. "You are my partner, and you need to trust me. Don't you trust me?" She asked.

Suddenly Booth began to piece the puzzle together. "Get out!" He shouted at Peter who greatfully bolted out the door. He walked over to where Brennan was standing and pushed her up against the wall. "Okay, Dr. Brennan..." He said, straining to supress his rage. "I don't care who you choose to screw, but you and I both know that this wasn't because you wanted him."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Booth pushed her up the wall so that her feet dangled several inches from the ground and they were face to face. "You used him just to piss me off."

Brennan smiled, and extended her neck so that she was cenitmeters away from his face. "Did it work?" She whispered casually.

Booth stared at her for a long thirty seconds before dropping her onto the floor. Brennan grabbed her bookshelf so that she didn't fall. Booth walked over to her desk, and threw a file on it. "We have a lead on James' whereabouts, and we found Maria's laptop." He watched as Brennan slowly walked to her desk, after straightening her disheveled hair, grabbed the file and began to read it. Booth stared at her face quietly. "Do you want to come sift through her laptop?" He asked her quietly.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, let me get my coat." She pulled on her coat, while Booth watched her silently, she smiled at him when she had gathered her things, and they walked out of the Jeffersonian together, Booth not talking to her at all.

--

Brennan sat in the car, quietly watching Booth weave through traffic. She had realized about ten minutes ago that they were not going to Booth's office, but rather his apartment. She bit her lip in guilt as she glanced at his face. He seemed completely focused on the road. She knew she shouldn't have involved Peter into her dispute with him, but she couldn't help it. It almost seemed like he didn't trust her to make good decisions, and she wanted to prove to him that, whatever her decision may be, it was not his responsibility to protect or choose for her. He was her partner. That was it.

She looked at his face again, and saw the obvious pain he felt etched into his forehead. No, she realized they were more than partners. They were friends. True friends. Close friends.

"We're here. They sent the laptop to my place because I was going to examine it myself." Booth mumbled to her, as he pulled himself out of the car slowly. Brennan jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, and quickly got out of the car. They walked up silently to the building, and Booth led the way to his apartment.

"Thank you." Brennan said quietly as he held the door open for her.

"Do you want anything?" Booth said formally. She cringed when she realized how different he sounded.

"No, thank you." Brennan said, equally formal, equally distant.

"Okay, let's get started." Booth said. He pulled the laptop out of a box, and turned it on.

--

The two spent the next hour sifting through thousands of documents, and both were growing impatient. Finally Brennan clicked on the next document, which was labeled "dadoc". Booth had gone to get them both some coffee. She opened the document and started scanning it. At first it seemed like a normal diary. Maria wrote about a boy she liked. Then on the second page of the document, Brennan's eyes widened. "BOOTH!" She called.

"Did you find something?" Booth asked walking quickly into the room. He sat next to her, but made sure not to sit to close. Brennan bit her lip as she stared atthe new information. "What is it?" Booth asked.

"Can't you read it?" Brennan asked.

"No, I'm too far away to see the screen." He said.

"Well, come closer then." Brennan said.

"Why don't you just read it aloud." Booth said.

Brennan nodded, and began reading. "I just found out something interesting today. Something bad. I never knew who my father was. Now I know. My father is Emma's father. I was looking up my geneology for a class project, and I found out who he was. My mom swore me to secrecy. She said that bad things had happened. That I shouldn't know this history. But I couldn't hide this. This is serious. I want to know why my dad wouldn't want me. Did he like Emma better than me?" Brennan finished and looked at Booth.

"We already know that." Booth said, standing away from Brennan again. "Is there anything new?"

Brennan looked again. "There is a dadoc 2" She said.

"Open it." Booth said.

Brennan opened it and began reading again. "I found out the reason why my dad left. He wanted me, but there were some...complications. He beat my mom. That's why I never see him. She moved, and changed her name, all to protect me from him. The man was a monster. He beat her black and blue every night. Even when she was pregnant with me. That is why he left me.

"He came back after I was born, wanting to see me, to be apart of my life, but my mom didn't believe him. She moved, and changed our names again. He finally left us alone. My mom became nervous when I befriended Emma. She never let me go over to her house. I just figured she was being over protective, but now I know that she didn't want James to recognize me. She knew he kidnapped Emma, but she didn't say anything!

"Emma was kidnapped at a waterpark, and my dad raised her. She never knew about her old family, and she was told that her mother had died. I have to go find my dad and confront him. I need him to know that even though I love him, I am going to turn him in. I am going to talk to him tonight."

"What is the date of that?" Booth asked.

Brennan examined the file again. "August 27th."

"Does it fit with the approximate time of death?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said. She realized with horror what they had just discovered.

"He killed her." Booth said. Brennan nodded.

Booth walked over to the loveseat and sat down. Brennan followed him, and sat next to him. "Booth..." She began quietly.

"Yes? Do you need something?" He asked.

Brennan shook her head. "I was just wondering why your mood changed."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"Why are you being so formal with me?" Brennan asked again.

"Isn't this what you want? For us to be just partners? Nothing more?" He asked stiffly. He wanted to cry. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. If she wanted to have sex with random strangers, that wasn't his problem. But if she wanted to have sex with random people just to make him angry, that hurt. She wanted to hurt him. That was what stung.

"No, that's not what I want..." She said quietly.

This sent Booth into a rage. "What do you want Brennan? I be protective, you hate me, I act like a friend, you want us just to be partners, I act like a partner you want more! What do you want from me?"

"I-I don't know..." Brennan felt like crying.

"Well you might want to figure that out!" Booth yelled. Brennan looked at him, her eyes welling up. Booth calmed down. He leaned over and hugged Brennan. "I'm sorry..." He said.

Brennan looked at him. "No, I am. I shouldn't have been with Peter. It was irrational, but I was so upset at you, that I just did it somehow I am so sorry."

Booth looked at her. "Brennan, I will always care who you go out with. Even it is none of my business. You are more than my partner."

Brennan smiled at him. "I know. We are friends, close friends."

Booth frowned slightly. "Aren't we more than that?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, confused.

"After all we have been through, I think you are the person I trust most in the world." Booth said, staring into her eyes.

"I agree." Brennan said, and smiled. She ran her hand across his cheek, and hugged him again.

When they pulled apart, Booth held her face in his. He looked into her eyes. She inched her face closer to his. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Booth took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do would change their partnership. He leaned in, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

--

I am sorry, i am too tired to carry on. youll get more later, but only if you leave a review!!


	17. Feelings

i got some reviews, haha...geez the things an author has to do for a review...

anyways... i am awake right now, haha. so here is the thing you wanna see. I won't include anything too bad, but there are going to be some fluffy and corny sentences. readers beware.

--

He pulled back slightly, staring into Brennan's eyes, which looked as wide with fear as his felt with joy. "Bones, do you want to stop?" He asked gently. Their relationship was not exactly the strongest it had ever been, and he didn't want to permanently damage it.

"...No." Brennan whispered, so softly that she wasn't even sure she said it.

"Okay." Booth said smiling. He leaned into her again, and this time she pulled him closer gently. He picked her up and continued to kiss her passionately. He walked to his bed room, and sat on the bed and pulled her gently so that she was lying half on him and half on the bed.

"Booth..." She whispered fiercely into his ear, urging him with her tone to continue.

Booth smiled and let her gently fall onto his bed. He smiled, and realized that he was finally getting everything that he had ever dreamed of. She smiled back at him, and he smiled back, leaning in to kiss her again. She kissed him intensely, and Booth finally knew what he was supposed to do with the rest of his life. He was supposed to love her, every day, for the rest of their lives. He knew from that kiss what he had been subconsciously considering since he first began working with Brennan: he had to marry her.

He began to consider all the complications that would occur as a result of the marriage, but then he was suddenly distracted by Brennan. She had turned over so that he was underneath her.

"See Booth? I told you I could drive." Brennan whispered.

Booth laughed. "No, that's my job."

He flipped her so she was lying on her back. He smiled again, and Brennan smiled back. "Are you hot?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I am." Booth said, taking off his shirt. Brennan reciprocated.

Soon all of their clothes were lying in a heap on the floor. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Booth asked sweetly.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Brennan smiled. "Do you?"

"More than anything." Booth said.

They smiled at each other, and kissed again, both fighting for dominance. Thus began the best night of their lives.

--

Brennan woke up the next morning, and felt a warm arm wrapped around her protectively. She twisted her neck so that she could see the face that belonged to the arm. It was Booth. Brennan smiled, remembering last night. Then she realized what a big mistake she had made. She tugged herself out of his embrace and quickly pulled on her clothes. She went to the kitchen and began to make some coffee, when she heard foot steps coming down the hall.

"Morning Bones." Booth said cheerily, pulling a shirt over his head.

Brennan smiled. "Good morning Booth." She said quietly.

"Oh you made coffee! Great!" Booth smiled, grabbing a mug and pouring the steaming coffee into it.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, could you pour me some as well?" She wanted to leave, but she figured that after last night, she should at least stick around for some coffee.

Booth gave her his mug and poured himself another cup. He sat down across from Brennan. "Bones, I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

"Do we have to?" Brennan asked meekly. She didn't want to talk about it, because if they didn't, maybe they could go back to the way things were.

"Yes, Bones. We do. Even if you don't want to accept it, what happened last night changed our lives forever. Things will never be the way they were before last night." Booth said, knowing all too well what Brennan was thinking.

"I don't see why." Brennan said, desperately trying to figure out how she was going to support her assertion.

"Really?" Booth asked, amused. "Tell me how."

"Well, last night, we...well, it was just casual sex." Brennan said, her voice slightly betraying her, and she sounded half convinced, half concerned.

"What? Casual sex?!" Booth yelled. "What the hell is causal sex anyways?"

"Well, last night was just a fulfillment of our physical and anthropological needs." Brennan said calmly.

"Is that what last night meant to you Bones?" Booth grumbled angrily. "Well, it meant a hell of a lot more to me." Silence pervaded the room.

Brennan looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he meant. When she couldn't, she asked. "What do you mean by a lot more?"

"Bones..." Booth began, and then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. She looked frightened. He sighed. "How can I explain this?" Booth asked, running his hand through his hair. "Bones, I am attracted to you."

"Physically? Yes, I think I would have realized that after last night." Brennan said, amused.

"Um, I meant more than physically. I am emotionally attracted to you." Booth said quickly and awkwardly.

Brennan stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. "What?" She finally asked.

"I have, er, feelings for you." Booth asked. He never imagnined telling her this would be so hard, or so awkward.

"Feelings?" Brennan repeated quietly.

"Yes, Bones. I think I-" Booth began, but Brennan interrupted him.

"I have to go." She said, and grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door.

"There I go again." Booth said, annoyed with himself.

--

Brennan went to her apartment and took a shower, trying to clear her mind of what just happened. She realized as she was changing that she couldn't forget it. She drove to the Jeffersonian and quickly walked in.

"Hey Bren..." Angela said, smiling.

Brennan looked at her and smiled tightly. "Hi." She said.

"I knew it! You do have that 'I just had fabulous sex last night, but I feel bad about it now' look." Angela said triumphantly.

"How did you know?" Brennan asked wearily.

"It's a best friend thing honey." Angela smiled. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Brennan asked.

"Oh don't be like that," Angela said. Brennan continued to stare at her, genuinely confused. "The sex? Was it indeed fabulous?" Angela smirked.

"Yes." Brennan said without hesitation, smiling slightly as she remembered last night.

"Really? With whom?" Angela asked.

"Oh, no one important really." Brennan said too quickly.

"Oh my god. It was with Booth wasn't it?" Angela asked in shock.

"How did you know?" Brennan asked again.

"Well, if it wasn't Booth, you would have told me who it was." Angela smiled.

"Oh." Brennan responded rather dejectedly. At that moment Booth walked up to the door, but decided to listen to the conversation instead of barging in.

"So how was last night?" Angela asked, obviously wanting details.

"It was good. Really good." Brennan smiled. "But then, it wasn't." She remembered this morning.

"Oh, what happened?" Angela asked.

"He told me he had feelings for me." Brennan said, visibly nervous.

"Feelings?" Angela asked.

"He said he was emotionally attracted to me." Brennan said.

"That was the bad part?" Angela asked confused.

"Of course it is!" Brennan shouted.

At that moment, Booth had decided he had heard enough. He knocked on the door. "Hey Bones, we have a lead on James, do you want to come?"

"Yes, I will be right there." Brennan said, her voice stoic.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Booth said, and walked out.

"Don't be too hard on him, Bren." Angela said.

"I won't." Brennan promised as she gathered her things and walked out the door.

Angela plopped onto Brennan's couch. "Oh, what am I going to do with you two?" She asked herself aloud.

--

tada! is that what you thought was going to happen? Tell me in a review! (seriously i want to know haha)


	18. Friends again

here is the next chapter. the story is almost over!!

by the way, the convo in the loft scence was not preconcieved! i totally just realized the connection. haha. so much for knowing my story.

--

"What's the lead?" Brennan asked. She and Booth were in the car, driving down a rather desolate highway.

"Well, remember when he said he had a connection with a anthropologist at Jeffersonian? That was half true. He somehow found out where you're father used to live when he was hiding from us here in D.C. He said that so because he wanted to throw us off his trail, but he didn't want to lie becuase there is a woman named Amanda Reevers who he wants to run away with. He wanted her to know where she was. It was a code." Booth said.

"So..." Brennan started, and then she stared at him angrily. "You asked Angela about my sex life for nothing?!"

"Sorry Bones." Booth said apologetically. He looked over and saw her shrug, smirking slightly.

"Well, looking back at it, it was rather humorous." She said.

Booth laughed. "That it was, I never thought I would see you yelling about sex in my office."

"I'm full of surprises." Brennan said grimly, and Booth laughed. Brennan smiled at him, and then turned on the radio. Both stiffened slightly when the song when the song "Nothing Compares" by Sinead O'Connor began playing.

"Booth, can we just pretend last night and this morning didn't happen for now, at least until I can figure some things out?" Brennan asked meekly.

"Sure, Bones. I'll be waiting for you." Booth said softly. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

--

True to his word, Booth acted like nothing had happened, and when they got out of the car, Booth fell back into their usual banter about whether or not she could go into the house with him. "Bones, I don't care if you have a bazooka, I don't feel comfortable with you going in there. This man's a maniac." Booth said.

"I don't care. I am not staying behind. And your comment is ridiculous. Bazookas are incredibly impractical. I don't think I would ever buy one, and if I did, I wouldn't use it for this purpose." Brennan retored.

Booth smiled. "Okay, fine. Let's go. I don't know what I was thinking. I can never stop you anyway."

"No you can't." Brennan said proudly and pulled out her huge gun. Booth rolled his eyes but continued to the house. They had other teams stationed around the house, but they were hoping that Brennan and Booth could coax him out of the house without needing reinforcements. The two walked in the dilapidated house, and walked down a long corridor.

"Who's there?" They heard a voice yell from the back room. Booth immediately flattened himself against the wall and began to slowly advance toward the door. Brennan emulated his movements in almost perfect synchrony. "I said, who's there? Emma, is that you honey?" Booth grit his teeth angrily as he heard her call so affectionately for the girl he had stole. "Emma honey, don't be afraid." He called again.

Booth burst into the room where James was. James stared at him in shock. "It isn't Emma, or Amanda, or anyone else you think you love, James." Booth smirked. "It's the FBI, and even though you aren't happy to see me," Booth pulled out his handcuffs. "I am pretty excited to see you." He handcuffed him and pulled him roughly out of the door, reciting James' rights to him. They walked out of the house, and Booth handed him to the teams waiting outside. "I think I'm done for the day." Booth said.

"Me too." Brennan said quietly. "Want to get something to eat?" She asked quietly.

Booth smiled. "That sounds great."

--

Booth smiled as he sat with Brennan in the loft eating some chinese food. Everyone else had gone home, but they were still talking. "Booth, do we question him tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, and they're making sure he doesn't run away again." Brennan nodded, and chewed thoughtfully. Booth looked at her and smiled. "Penny for your thoughts..." He whispered.

"They mean that little to you?" Brennan teased. Booth laughed. Brennan smiled, and answered. "I was just thinking how it was weird that after everything James put Emma through, he still wanted her."

"It's kind of difficult to describe." Booth said. He looked at her and suddenly realized what she was saying. Even though she was talking about James and Emma, she was thinking about another father and daughter pairing. "Bones, you and your father are nothing like Emma and James."

"Of course they are!" Brennan practically shouted. "He wasn't the man Emma thought he was, and he is a criminal who killed people. Just like my father and me." She said, more subdue. She felt like she was losing her strength. She was so frustrated at the fact that she seemed to be crying all the time. She tensed her jaw, and then relaxed it. She had fought the urge to cry.

"Bones..." Booth said softly, touching her cheek slightly, and pulling her face upwards so that she looked into his eyes. He saw the pain in them and his heart ached. "Bones, listen to me. Your father loves you, and he is your real father, not this sick, twisted figure that James is to Emma. He made decisions for himself, not for Emma. Your father always tries to do what is best for you. I know that many people don't have a father that's half as loving or loyal as your father is."

Brennan smiled, and Booth saw her eyes glistening with the formation of tears. "Thank you Booth."

Booth smiled. "That's what partners are for."

Brennan shook her head. "No, partners are for work." Booth looked at her confused. Brennan smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Booth smiled back. He looked at her, tentatively. He wanted to hug her, but he was afraid of what might happen if he tried.

Brennan smiled, and hugged him. She didn't notice the look in his eyes, but she realized that she needed to show him that she felt comfortable with their old friendship again. Booth smiled, and understood her. He knew he shouldn't rush her, and so he enjoyed the simplicity of the hug. They were friends again.

--

this isnt the last chapter. promise! but review please. tell me if you liked it.


	19. Surprises

final chapter!! who's excited that its over? (don't lie haha)

the story starts the next day (the day after the last chapter) where Booth is going to interrogate James.

--

Booth walked into the interrogation room. "Hello again, James." Booth smirked.

James rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He asked stubbornly.

"Just to talk." Booth said, smirking. "That's what interrogation rooms are for, interrogation."

James rolled his eyes. "Interrogation sounds worse than just talking." He said.

"Trust me..." Booth leaned on the table and stared at James, his eyes turning hard. "It is worse."

James laughed. "Stop your scary tactics and get to the questions...Seeley."

"Agent Booth." Booth corrected.

"Really? Because I know a little boy and a woman that say otherwise." James smirked.

Booth felt himself getting angry, and he was about to yell at him, when he heard Brennan's voice. "Agent Booth, can you come here for a second?" She asked from the doorway.

Booth nodded gruffly and followed her out the door. "I'm going to rip his head off." He said in a barely audible voice.

"I know. That's why I was going to ask you if you want me to be in there with you." Brennan said

"Uh, yeah. That might be a good idea." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "Let's go."

They both walked in and James smirked. "Double duty? Just for me?" He snorted.

"No." Brennan smiled. "I just got bored."

Booth smirked at Brennan's comment. He reminded himself to ask her where she heard that one.

"Oh really?" James smiled. "You got bored, or you got into me?"

"Into you? " Brennan asked confused. "If I was inside you you wouldn't see me right now."

James looked at her oddly. "Okay..." He said.

Booth smirked. Brennan had caught James off his guard, so now he could question him. "Okay, so if you are done chatting up the doc, I have some questions. Why did you kidnap Emma Davidson, Mr. Cuaron?"

"Why?" James asked, still staring oddly at Brennan. "Because I wanted my baby girl."

"But your girl is Maria Cuaron. Why Emma?" Booth asked.

James turned to face Booth, his eyes looke haunted, and sad. "Why? Because Maria's mother wouldn't even let me see her. I saw Emma all alone at a park, and I took her home. She has always been my baby girl."

Both Booth and Brennan nodded and looked at each other. One confession down, one to go.

"But you know what would be better?" James asked, looking at Brennan.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"If I had another baby girl of my own flesh and blood." James answered.

"Well, your Maria's mother will refuse to see you. We don't even know where or who she is." Brennan answered.

"I didn't mean with her." James looked at Booth, smirking suggestively.

"You can't have a baby with Agent Booth, he is a man. And I seriously doubt he is of that preference." Brennan responded.

"What is it with you, woman?!" James shouted, looking at Brennan infuriated.

Booth stifled his laughter. "She's always like this."

"How can you stand it?" James asked.

"I enjoy her company." Booth said smiling. Brennan smiled back at him. "Now, James. We know Maria visited you. What happened that night?"

"Maria?" James asked as if dazed. Brennan nodded. "Maria..." James said wit recognition. "We talked. She told me her side. She left."

"She didn't leave of her own free will though, did she?" Brennan asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what she means." Booth said calmly.

"I didn't murder her." James said.

"What happened then?" Booth asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the interrogation door. Booth opened the door, and was surprised at who he saw. "Emma!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma baby?" James called from the interrogation room.

Emma shivered, and Booth shut the door. "You don't have to be near him anymore." Booth promised.

Emma smiled. "I brought something that might help you. Maria taped her confrontation with my dad, er, her dad. He didn't know. I just found the tape."

"Thank you." Booth said. "Do you need anything? Do you have a place to stay?"

At that point Brennan had joined them. "Yes, Emma. If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me." Brennan smiled. "Or we can find your real parents for you." She added softly.

Emma shook her head. "Thank you to both of you, but I am staying with a friend of mine, and we found my parents. They are both dead." She smiled sadly. "But I'm eighteen, so I don't have to go to the foster system. My friend's mom will let me stay at her place until I go to college. I have a full ride at my school, so I don't have to worry about that."

"We will always be here for you." Brennan smiled at her.

Booth nodded. "Always." He added.

"Thank you." Emma had tears welling in her eyes. "You two are like the parents I never had."

She left, and Booth looked down at the tapes. "Maria taped the confrontation."

Brennan smiled. "I'll go get the television."

About ten minutes later, they had set up the television, and were showing James the footage. They watched with pained expressions as he bludgeoned her to death, and then subsequently cleaned up the floor. Booth looked at James. "What do you have to say now?"

James looked at him meekly. "Self defense?" He practically asked.

"James Cuaron, did you just admit that you murdered Maria Cuaron?" Booth asked.

James looked down at his hands. "Yes." He said quietly.

Booth handcuffed him and led him out of the room, smiling. Brennan followed. A man took James and led him down another hall and out of sight.

"Good teamwork." Brennan said, smiling.

Booth nodded. "We have always made a good team."

Brennan nodded. "Well, I have to get back to the lab."

"Right..." Booth said awkwardly. "See you later."

--

All day at the lab, Brennan could barely concentrate. What Booth had told her yesterday kept running through her head. She sighed as she turned off her desklamp in her office. She knew what she had to do. She went home and showered, and changed into a pretty dress that Angela had bought for her as a gift. She had wanted to refuse it, but there was no refusing Angela. She drove to Booth's apartment, and stood in front of the door for a few minutes, gathering her courage. She could hear the television from the other side of the door. She steadied her hand and slowly knocked on the door.

--

Later that night, Booth sat in his apartment. He was tired. The last few days had been really intense, physically and emotionally. He had changed, and was watching a football game in pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He took another swig of the beer he held in his hand as he watched the team he didn't want to win make a touchdown. It was going to be a long game. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be, and was surprised to see her when he opened the door. "Bones? He asked quietly.

"Hi." Brennan said meekly.

"Nice dress." Booth commented allowing her inside.

"Thank you." Brennan said, and walked inside. They stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds. Finally Booth started the conversation.

"Look, Bones. If you are trying to push yourself to go somewhere you don't feel comfortable with because you think that I-"

"No Booth." Brennan shook her head. Booth stopped and looked at her, allowing her to continue. "I am not rushing myself. I need to talk to you about how you-I...how we feel." Brennan stopped, and looked up, sneaking a peek at his face. Booth looked at her calmly, without expectation or impatience in his eyes. Brennan smiled. "I do feel, something for you. Something more than a partnership. Something that I want to explore, but I don't want it to go too fast. I am still trying to figure how much I feel for you."

"There's no hurry Bones." Booth said, smiling.

"You know Sully? Remember how much I felt for him?" Brennan asked.

"Yes..." Booth said uneasily and he felt his body stiffen slightly.

"I feel more for you than I did for him." Brennan said. Booth relaxed and looked at her again. "That scares me." Brennan admitted quietly.

"We can go as slow as you want." Booth said, smiling. "We don't even need to kiss or-"

"Oh, we are going to have sex." Brennan said determinedly.

Booth looked at her shocked. "But-"

"Just because I don't know how I feel about you doesn't mean I don't want you." Brennan said.

"Oh." Booth said in shock.

Brennan laughed. "Well, I'm glad I got that out."

"Me too." Booth said. He walked over and kissed her deeply. Brennan kissed him back fiercely.

Brennan pulled back. "What about your game?"

"Screw the game." Booth said.

"Get distracted by your girlfriend?" Brennan asked.

"My girlfriend?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Yes." Brennan smiled and kissed him.

"Yes, my girlfriend." Booth smiled. "She's full of surprises."

Brennan nodded and followed Booth to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "You have no idea."

--

the end! did you like it? Tell me PLEASE! please!! i really want some reviews now that its over


End file.
